


Blueblood  Blunder

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Nooks, Omorashi, PWP, SHITTY TITLE IM SO SORRY, Tentabulges, Wetting, Xeno, cute girls with tentajunk, insert witty tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula wants a favor from Aranea, who happily obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueblood  Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the title omfg i couldnt think of anything ORZ

Aranea was sitting under her favorite tree, reading. It had ended up being a longer day than she had anticipated, and she had decided to unwind with a good book. About halfway through the chapter she was on she could hear footsteps approaching in front of her.

"Hey cutie, whatcha readin'?" Aranea glanced up when she smelled the familiar scent of vanilla and grease.

"Well hello coolkid, what brings you out here?" She asked, placing her bookmark back before recatchatapalouging her novel. Latula grinned at her.

"What, I'm not allowed to hang out?" The younger troll teased, sitting down next to her.

"Well surely it's coincidence then that every time we 'hang out' you always want me to do something for you." Aranea teased. Latula raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Nothin' wrong with that!" Aranea giggled at her before Latula scooched closer and pulled her onto her lap.

"Now whatever do you want this time?" Aranea teased, straddling the tealblood. Latula began to kiss her neck, sliding a hand under Aranea's dress. Aranea let out a quiet moan when she felt a finger begin to circle around her nook and whimpered. Aranea let out a soft gasp when Latula inched her hand up her dress and began rubbing her through her panties.

"Please babe, pee on me?" Latula asked sweetly, tracing her finger around the outside of Aranea's nook. Aranea purred and moved closer before straddling the tealblood.

"Surely you didn't come all this way to have me pee on you." Latula moved a hand down and pushed a hand against Aranea's lower stomach, earning a whimper.Latula had definitely come at the right time. They shared a watersports kink, and Aranea had been holding for quite a while before Latula had found her. She wasn't expecting the intrusion, but it was certainly welcome.  
"Come on, do I really ask for this that much?" The younger troll asked, pushing a hand into the cute blue lacy panties in her lap. Aranea chirred at the cool touch, shifting a little. Latula smirked when she felt a splatter of thin hot liquid against her hand and a slick tentacle wrap around her wrist.

"Aren't you polite today?" Aranea purred, leaning in and nibbling Latula's earlobe, who groaned and moved her hands down to grip her hips tighter.

"It would be a shame if you were being so nice just to get me to do you a favor."

"Now why would I do that?" Latula teased, moving her hand up onto Aranea's back.

"Hmm, maaaaaaaaybe because you want my choice ass?" Aranea purred, ghosting her tongue over Latula's ear, making the younger troll shiver.

"Oh my, did I strike a nerve?" Aranea whispered before kissing down her ear to her neck. Latula moved her free hand against Aranea's lower stomach my accident, earning a whimper and a little shifting.

"Looks like you have more struck nerves than I do." Latula teased, pressing down harder before sliding the same hand under Aranea's dress. She wiggled her fingers into the blueblood's nook, earning a gasp and a quieter whimper.

"T-Tulie-"

"Come on spidergirl, I know you want to hose me down."

Aranea whimpered as she tried to control her bladder more. She had been holding for quite a while, and Latula had come along at just the right time; right when she could barely move.

Latula began working her fingers harder, making the older troll mewl and let out a loud moan.

"Like that, hmmm?"The tealblood purred, bucking her hips a little.

With every move of Latula's fingers Aranea lost more control of her bladder, until she could feel a steady stream gush out. Latula let out a cackle then pulled her hand out.

"Gave up, hmm?"

"Sh-shut up-" Aranea was a nice shade of blue. Suddenly she found herself being kissed, earning a smile.

"Mmmgod that feels so good." Latula moaned, grinding against her more. Aranea could feel something pressed up between her legs. With one last wiggle of her friend's fingers Aranea felt her own bulge release and push up against her panties.  
"This feels good to you?" The older troll teased, grinding up against the growing bulge between her legs. Latula snorted then gasped slightly. When Aranea looked down she could see a huge cobalt stain in Latula's lap and soaking into the grass.

"Feeling better?" Latula teased when Aranea finally felt the stream begin to trickle, then cut off soon after.

"Oooooh-" Aranea giggled and began kissing and nibbling the younger troll's soft ashen ear, earning a buck up against her hips.

"If you ask nicely I'll take care of this." Aranea whispered into her ear, pressing her hand against Latula's crotch before moving her hand into the waterlogged leggings and pulling Latula's bulge out. Latula moaned.

"You're dripping, Tulie."

"Pl-please-" Latula stuttered out, grabbing at her hips more. 

"Please what?" Aranea purred, letting go of the teal tentacle.

"Pl-please, r-ride me-" Aranea laughed and allowed the tentacle to wiggle up a panty leg and into her.

"Sure thing, coolkid." Latula made quick work of Aranea's dress and bra, burying her face into her breasts as she continued thrusting. Aranea giggled and tangled a hand in her hair.

"T-Tulie!" She squealed, earning a muffled cackle. "What're you even doing?! I thought you liked my choice ass more!"

Latula smirked and began kissing over the light blue nipples, earning a faint groan. "Spheres are great too!" Aranea laughed then moaned when the prehensile gray tongue began running around the cerulean peaks in light circles.

Aranea gasped when the tip thrashed inside of her and chirred when a soft hand pulled her own bulge out.

"Oh sh-shit." Latula began to give the free tentacle gentle strokes in rhythm to her thrusts, making the older troll grab her shoulders and bury into her neck.

"O-oh f-fuck-" Latula growled and began thrusting harder into the blueblood, earning a gasp. Aranea pulled her closer and buried into her shoulder, purring. "Oh god-" Aranea cried out into Latula's shoulder as she came. Latula smiled and pulled back a little before leaning back and pulling her into a sweet kiss, continuing to thrust. Aranea smiled against her mouth and giggled when the tealblood took a rather handsy grope of her rear.

"Mmmcoming for me, Tulie?" Aranea purred, moving down to nibble her earlobe again. A minute later Latula found release inside of her, throwing her head back against the rough bark of the tree behind her. Aranea smiled and let her ride it out before snuggling up again. 

"Mmm that was fantastic." Aranea admitted softly, earning a gentle pressure in her hair.

"See?Doing me favors isn't all that bad, is it?" Latula teased, beginning to stroke the soft fluff on her shoulder.

"Shh." Aranea mumbled, nuzzling against her more and purring softly.


End file.
